The dream
by Britishauthor
Summary: Arnold has a strange dream that makes him wonder could it really be true?
1. Ch 1

Don't own anything bla bla bla

Italics is thoughts

underline is text message

bold is what the characters r doing

Age 15 4 weeks till 16 birthday

" hello Arnold I am you 10 years into future I'm 27 and your 15" spoke older Arnold  
" right well why are you here?" Asked younger Arnold  
" to tell you that no matter what happans on your 16th birthday just follow your heart "  
" what you mean?" Asked younger Arnold  
" we'll my son won't be born if you don't follow your heart in 4 weeks" replied older Arnold  
"Right ok then" replied younger Arnold  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZ went the alarm Clock  
" strange dream" said Arnold

**Arriving at school around 8 am I go to my first lesson which is maths**  
**I walk in I feel half dead because of my dream it just seemed so real that I won't be able to focus though I still wonder if there was more to the dream then it being just a dream**  
**Also with the holiday break I can get my head cleared**

End of day at school

I hear my iPhone text tone go off and I check it

Text convo

Gerald - Want to hangout?  
No sorry I don't feel good  
Gerald- ok cya later then

I walk into my house and to go to my room I lay back down on the bed close my eyes  
" in 4 weeks you life will change and at first you'll deny everything but once you know you become happy" said older Arnold  
" why can't you tell me what's going to happen?" Asked younger Arnold  
" because you may change fate and that will mess up everything" said older Arnold  
" wake up!" Said Arnold's mum in a loud but friendly tone  
" how long I been out?" Asked Arnold  
" just a couple hours Hun I need you to run to the shop to get a few things since your dad's out for his trip" explained Stella  
" right let me get changed and I'll do that mum" said Arnold

Text convo

Gerald - Want to hangout?  
No sorry I don't feel good  
Gerald- ok cya later then

Back home

I go into the kitchen slip in a takeaway pizza I picked up and put into oven so I could eat  
While I'm waiting I try to clear my head and focus on what is going on and forget about the strange dreams I'm having once my eyes close

20 mins later.  
Beep ( iPhone text)  
Gerald- hey you know that Helgas in hospital right?

no I didn't and don't care she prob deserves it

Gerald - ok she was in a fight and apparently it was 2 against one so ya and me and phoebe are on a date she thought maybe you could just go and visit her since her parents are in Australia

ugh fine have fun btw ㈶0㈶0

i arrive at hospital I get her details and go to her room she looks fine her right arm is in a cast and is being elevated

" hey you okay?" I asked Helga

" yah no worries" replied Helga

" look for once just get along please?" Asked Arnold

" fine so why'd you come here anyways ?" Asked helga

" phoebe wanted you to have someone to visit you I can't stay long as it's getting late so just wanted to come say hi" said Arnold

" right well thanks"'said helga

_just as arnold is about to leave Helga pulls him down with her one arm and gives him a quick peck on the lips but then Arnold pushes her back and kisses her and they start to kiss more intensely_

_arnold pulls himself away and runs out of the room_

I cannot believe I just did that I am so stupid but ugh I need to sleep

i get into my car and drive home and by then it's 10 pm I decide to sleep early and get my brain rested

"So how is your summer holiday going?" Asked older Arnold

" it just started" said younger Arnold

" did you enjoy that kiss?" Asked older Arnold

Arnold blushes but then says " Im honestly not sure"

" in less then a month you will"

BUZBUZZ

wow another future dream?

beep went his iPhone

Helga- look sorry for yesterday it was a mistake and never happeNed

ok I understand

Later that day  
I pick up my iPhone and ring my best mate Gerald  
Ring  
" yah what's up ?" Asked Gerald  
" can we hang out I need someone to talk to"  
" yah sure I'll be over in 5" said Gerald

5 mins later  
" what's wrong you seemed off" asked Gerald  
" we'll I've been have dreams at night that seemed so realistic it's creepy" said Arnold  
" like sexual dreams?" Gerald asked laughing and smirking  
Arnold blushed but said " no like a older version of me said that something's going to happen on my 16th birthday"  
" what he say that your going to get lucky?" Asked Gerald  
" GERALD"  
" what just saying I think you need some you seem cranky" said Gerald  
" we'll yesterday I took your advice and saw Helga at hospital we talked for a few minutes and before I left she kissed me I think it was just suppose to be like a thank you but I couldn't resist and I kissed her again but then I ran off and earlier i got a text that it was a mistake" explained Arnold  
" well mate your in a mess" said Gerald  
" I know mate I know"  
" any ideas?" Asked Gerald  
" just ignore them I doubt it's real haha" said Arnold laughing as he's saying it  
" no I mean about the kiss" said Gerald smirking  
" I'm going to ignore her and act like it never happened if that's what she gwants I respect if" explained Arnold

Fast forward to 2 hours before 16 th birthday surprise

" so here's the drinks everyone have fun" said Gerald  
Arnold drinks a few beers and is apparently staring to loose his logic when he walks up to a blonde girl and grabs her arse and kisses her

The girl gasps but kisses back as there kissing Arnold says " let's go upstairs"  
They get into the bed Arnold takes off the girls shirt and stars kissing her breast while trying to unhook it while the girl takes off his shirt and feels his muscles and abes

Within seconds they are just in there underwear and kissing fiercely as tongues are dueling and moans are becoming louder and louder then the girl makes a daring move and moves

her hand from his chest into his pants and starts stroking his cock and can feel it getting harder and harder and then she slips off his boxers and gets on top of him and they continue

kissing then Arnold takes his move slowly removing her panties while continuing to kiss her and then he slips his finger inside her opening feeling the wetness and excitement he positions himself so he's on top he slowly enters her feeling that's she very very tight a obvious virgin

" you want me to stop?" Asked Arnold  
" no keep going and don't stop the pain will be fine" said the girl  
Moaning and kissing and fucking continued for the next hour and then they fell asleep

the next morning

"oh shit" said arnold

he tries to wake the girl next to him up as she slowly wakes up he realizes it's Helga and he panics

" wow I feel so messed up" said Helga

" one hell of a night ya?" Asked Arnold

" what are u you doing staring at me like that you perv!" said helga in a rude voice

" it appears we're naked" said Arnold realizing what he said he starts to cover himself

" so what now?" Asked helga

" well we just go back to our lives we were obvioudly drunk" said said

" so you seriously think it was just a drunken mistake?" Asked helga

" I would say so" said armold

helga grabs a pillow and hits Arnold hard In the balls and then runs out of the room


	2. Chapter 2

" shit" said Arnold  
" hey mate where did you disappear to" asked Gerald  
" I'm guessing I got drunk and slept with helga" said arnold  
" what the hell don't you have any sense when you get pissed?" Asked Gerald  
" I don't know either I told her this morning it was just a drunk mistake but she got angry I don't know why though " said Arnold  
" maybe she was a virgin?" Asked Gerald  
" that's possible but I think I remember asking if she wanted me to stop and she said no so I mean even if she was a virgin it was both ways" said Arnold  
" hmmm" said Gerald  
" you got a idea?"  
" you guys should talk about it because otherwise things could end up awkward" said Gerald  
" yah I guess I'll do that now later" said Arnold  
" bye" said Gerald

I decide to ring Helga  
" hello?" Said Helga unsure why Arnold would ring her when he could just text  
" can you come over we need to talk?" Said Arnold  
" why should I you made it pretty clear that it was just a stupid mistake" said Helga furiously  
" right I know I know i just assumed you'd agree " said Arnold  
" but you took my virginity that's different for a girl you know" said Helga sadly  
" I'm sorry look can you please come over?" Asked Arnold  
" fine" said Helga as she hangs up her iPhone

10 mins later

Knock knock

" I'll get it" said Arnold  
Arnold answers door grabs Helga and rushes her to his room before embarrassing comments

Arrive in Arnold's room

" so" said Arnold  
" I just want something and don't expect you to agree" said Helga  
" what is it?" Asked Arnold curiously  
"'Since you took my virginity and we were drunk you think you could make it up to me and then we'll act like it never happened" said Helga

Arnold thinks about it for a minute

" Helga I don't know" replied Arnold  
" it's either that or I tell the whole school your gay and you know I'm popular so I can make that happen" said Helga  
" fine" said Arnold angrily  
" how you want to do this" said Helga  
" slowly" said Arnold

Arnold pushes Helga against the bed slowly kissing her while touching her hips as he's kissing her then slowly moving his hands up her shirt slowly taking it off it is revealed she is wearing a very low cut sexy outfit

Arnold pulls away

" how's this come off?" Asked Arnold in a shy voice  
" there's a zipper on the breast it's hard to see but it's meant to be not visible" said Helga

He slowly finds the zipper and nervously

He slowly finds the zipper and nervously  
Then he stops and says " I can't"  
" come on I know you want me I can see your boner" said Helga  
" fine.."  
he unzips her zipper and reveals her boobs he starts to massage them while Helga starts to unbotton his pants  
Within seconds there completely naked  
He slowly enters her and starts to go in and out and starts to go faster with a approval from Helga

20 mins later they finish and get dressed

" so we agree this never happaned" said Arnold  
" yup bye" said Helga

I can't believe I did that  
But it felt so good

Knock knock  
" hey seems like you had a good time?" Asked Gerald  
" what the bloody hell u scared me I wasn't expecting you" said Arnold  
" I thought I'd sneak in while you were having Sex but guessing I came too late" said Gerald  
" just drop it" said Arnold

So they play videogames and then Gerald goes home and Arnold goes to sleep

2 weeks later school is starting again

Phoebe and Helga

" so how was holiday in Canada?" Asked Helga  
" it was fun but I missed Gerald" said phoebe blushing  
" ya but at least you got a break and had some relaxation" said Helga  
" fair enough I agree"

then seconds later helga feels funny she runs into the toilets and then finds a stall while phoebe follows her and Helga begins to puke


	3. Chapter 3

" Helga what happened" asked phoebe  
" I just suddenly felt sick and I have no clue why" said Helga  
" did you eat something that was bad or outdated" asked phoebe  
" no I only eat after school during the week" said Helga  
" I'll feel your forehead" said phoebe  
Phoebe feels her forehead and feels normal  
" strange" said phoebe  
" oh we'll for now" said Helga

Later that day

" hey I didn't get sick again so it could of just been nerves" said Helga  
" could be true" said phoebe  
" anyways gotta go I'm Hungry need to find a takeaway " said Helga  
" ok bye" said phoebe

Helgas thoughts  
I can't believe it was nerves because there wasn't anything to be nervous about  
Shit  
I look on the internet about pregnancy tests  
2 weeks isn't quite enough it says but I should still give it a try.  
She walks to a shop and gets a pregnancy test then goes to toilets and pees on it  
It's negative she sighs in relief  
Throws away the test and goes home

1 week later  
" you feeling better today?" Asked phoebe  
" no every since that day I got sick it hasn't stopped" said Helga  
" have you been sexually active?" Asked phoebe  
" I had sex but it was just a party one night stand with Arnold" said Helga

Phoebe gasps " did you guys use protection?" Asked phoebe  
" I can't remember we were drunk" said Helga  
" let's go take a pregnancy test" said phoebe  
" I already did it said negative" said Helga  
" but wasn't thar a week ago?" Asked phoebe worries about her friend  
" yah so?"  
" it might not have been accurate" said phoebe  
" ok let's go" said Helga

Helga and phoebe go to the shop  
They get a pragnancy test and head to phoebes house because her parents are away on business  
" here take 2 and then I'll wait" said phoebe  
" okay" said Helga

7 mins later  
" they are both positive" said Helga  
" I'm so sorry" said phoebe  
" I should tell Arnold then I'll get a abortion" said Helga smiling  
" are you sure that's what you want?" Asked phoebe  
" well not much of a choice now" said Helga  
Phoebe doesn't respond she doesn't know what to say  
" I'm going to go tell Arnold" said Helga  
" good luck" said phoebe

10 mins later  
Ring  
" hey Helga why you ringing me?" Asked Arnold  
" I need to talk to you it's kinda important" said Helga  
" you can come over now" said Arnold  
"Ok"

10 mins later  
Helga walks In and goes to his room  
" so what's wrong" asked Arnold and tears start to form in her eyes  
" Helga what's wrong"  
" I'm pregnant" said Helga sobbing  
" but... Is it mine?" asked Arnold  
" OF CORSE IT IS I AM NOT A SLUT I ONLY WANTED MY FIRST TIME TO BE SPECIAL AND BE ABLE TO REMEMBER IT" screamed Helga  
" well uh.." Said Arnold unsure what to say  
" I can't go thru with a abortion it's to early so I wanted to say bye" said Helga sadly  
"What do you mean?" Asked Arnold shocked that she was crying  
" I gotta go" said Helga then Helga gives him a quick kiss as if she's never see him again  
Helga runs out of the room  
20 m  
Arnold tries to catch up but then looses her  
About 20 mins later he finds her sitting on edge of bridge


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I am writing this on my iPad get over it iPhones are to hard to write a story on duh Yes I have a iPhone 5s and iPad air Get the new ones every year Anyways

"Helga no please don't jump let's talk about this" said Arnold scared that she was going to jump

" I'm not going to get a abortion so this is the only other option" said Helga She slowly starts to walk closer to the edge

"Helga don't you dare" said Arnold " isn't it my choice?" Asked Helga " it's both of our choices and... Look can you hear me out for 5 minutes?" Asked Arnold He slowly walks up to her and grabs her arm and pulls her away from the edge "5 minutes" said Helga " ok so for the past few weeks when I go to sleep I've been having some pretty vivid dreams that seem to real at times" said Arnold " what are you talking about?" Asked Helga

" look I don't know how it could be real but it seems that it is coming true" said Arnold " how you mean?" Arnold gulps " basically my future self came to me into my dream and said that if I do things wrongly and don't follow my heart my son won't be born" said Arnold " can we go back to your house I need to sit properly" said Helga " yea sure" said Arnold 5 minutes later " you ok?" Asked Arnold " yea I just thought I was going to be sick again" said Helga

" well I'll go get a bucket" said Arnold 3 minutes later " I got the bucket" said Arnold He realizes she looks like she's going to vomit and hurries the bucket over just in time As she is vomiting his mum hears the sound of someone getting sick and hurries to Arnold's room " is Helga sick?" Asked stella " something like that" said Arnold casually " well why don't you come with me and talk privately ya?" Asked Stella "Uh sure" " mum I can explain" said Arnold nervously

" I think I can guess" said Stella " mum... Wait" " is she pregnant?" Asked Stella just plainly with no emotion Arnold sighs "Yes she's pregnant and it's mine" " well I am disappointed but in a way I'm happy that she's keeping it" said Stella " yea" said arnold It's short but I'm going to make the rest longer


	5. Chapter 5

"So I'm back" said Arnold closing the door " right well now what?" Asked Helga "I don't know" said Arnold

" wanna have some fun?" Asked Helga " what do you mean?" Asked Arnold Helga gets on Arnold's lap and kisses him softly slowly taking off his belt and then unbuttoning his pants but Arnold pulls away

" what are you doing" asked Arnold " It's a surprise" said Helga Arnold gulps but lets her continue She successfully takes off his trousers and he's now In his shirt and boxers " wait" said Arnold

" why?" Asked Helga " we can't.. I know your probably just confused but were not dating we can't just have sex" said Arnold " sure we can besides Im horny and I need you inside me to help please" said Helga " fine look it's the least I could do since your pregnant" said Arnold

" now can I finish?" Asked Helga " yea sure" said Arnold Helga slowly enters her hands inside Arnold's boxers and starts to touch his member slowly pushing him to wank him off and to makes him cum as he moans he takes off his shirt and says " no point of this anymore" she starts to kiss him down his chest then stops

" ok I'm so wet I need you inside me now please" said Helga " no it's my turn you had your fun" said Arnold " fine" asks helga Arnold takes off her shirt and starts sucking on her nipples With his mouth still occupying her nipple he sneaks his hand Down into her thong and feels how wet she is and slow massages the outside of her pussy and slowly sticks his finger inside she starts to moan he enters another finger inside her then he does something unexpected he takes off her trousers and thong and spreads her legs apart and he takes a minute and then he positions his head over her pussy and then sticks his tongue insides and begins giving her oral as she moans and plays with his hair

" can I please have you inside me now" begged Helga "Ya!"

within seconds he's on top of her ready to enter her " ready?" Asked Arnold "Yes!" He enters her slowly and then starts going faster both moaning then the door opens and they are so busy they don't notice the person about to enter the room

i promise you the next one will be longer


End file.
